


It's been a long day (but you're here for me)

by hwangsungfairy



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, re-uploaded fic, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 04:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwangsungfairy/pseuds/hwangsungfairy
Summary: Minhyun helps Jisung relax.





	It's been a long day (but you're here for me)

It had been a long day for Wanna One and Jisung wasn’t sure how he had managed to be among the first ones to shower, but he had and now he was about to head back to his room to crash there and nap until it was dinner time. Passing by Woojin who was playing on his phone while waiting for his turn to shower, Jisung told him to order food just like they had decided earlier in the car. Woojin nodded and went back to focusing on his phone.

Jisung let out a sigh and started unbuttoning the shirt he had just put on, deciding he’d rather wear something else after all. He entered his shared room with Daniel and Seongwoo, and closed the door behind him, not expecting anyone to be inside. And yet Minhyun was there, dressed in comfortable clothes – meaning he had also showered and changed – sitting on his bed. Jisung’s bed. Jisung raised a brow at Minhyun and stayed still, blinking. Minhyun looked up when he heard the door closing, and he smiled warmly at Jisung when their eyes met.

“What are you doing here?” Jisung asked.

“I was waiting for you,” Minhyun answered before getting up and walking up to him.

“You were waiting for me?” Jisung repeated, as if he didn’t get what Minhyun meant.

Minhyun nodded, and Jisung’s back hit the door as Minhyun strolled towards him. One of Minhyun’s hands came to caress Jisung’s face while his other hand went to circle his waist, effectively bringing their bodies closer. Minhyun never parted with his warm smile, and Jisung gulped down nervously. Finally, the younger male leaned down and kissed him square on the lips, pressing their mouths together in a sweet exchange. He nibbled on Jisung’s lips and bit softly on his lower lip before breaking the kiss, still as smiling as ever.

“You look like you could use some relaxation time,” Minhyun said in a comforting voice, nuzzling their noses together.

“Uh-yeah,” Jisung answered very cleverly, blushing all the way to his ears.

“How about I help you out then, baby?” Minhyun asked, now stroking Jisung’s face tenderly.

The pet name made Jisung let out an embarrassed, strangled noise, and his face turned crimson as Minhyun giggled and kissed him once more. This time, Minhyun circled his waist fully and invited Jisung to circle his shoulders. Minhyun knew he was at advantage here being the taller between the two of them, and Jisung had to admit he felt protected in Minhyun’s embrace.

Everything was going well so far, Jisung didn’t mind some kissing after a long day, and Minhyun was warm, comfortable, a good kisser too and a good, caring boyfriend. However, Jisung had somehow forgotten that he had unbuttoned his shirt earlier and that Minhyun would do something about it. Soon, Minhyun was trailing kisses in his neck, blowing hot air against his sensitive skin as his hands were busying themselves with discarding his shirt.

Jisung bit his lip to hold back a moan, and that suddenly became a lot harder when Minhyun’s mouth suddenly found of his nipples and started sucking on it. Minhyun liked to show off whenever he did that, hence why he had closed his eyes and was half rubbing his face on Jisung’s pec while sucking with exaggeration on his already abused nipple. Jisung threw his head as silently as he could against the door and fisted his hands into Minhyun’s tee-shirt, eyes shut tight as he could feel warmth pooling into his stomach just because of what Minhyun was doing to his nipples. He was ridiculously sensitive and he almost hated how easily Minhyun had him squirming by just biting his chest – that made no sense. And he could tell Minhyun enjoyed riling him up this much.

When finally, Minhyun stopped abusing his erected, swollen buds, Jisung let out a sigh of relief. Just with that, he’d become hard and his underwear felt way too uncomfortable. He feared he could’ve come with Minhyun sucking hickeys on his pecs, which would have been very embarrassing. Minhyun got down on his knees and pulled down his pants and underwear in one go, revealing Jisung’s hard-on that he swallowed swiftly, taking as much as he could in his mouth. Jisung moaned his name, one of his hands coming to caress Minhyun’s hair as gently as he could.

“I’m not gonna last Minhyunnie”, Jisung was able to let out before another moan stopped him from articulating any more words. Minhyun did not offer any other answer than merely sucking harder and bobbing his head in a steady rhythm, bringing Jisung closer to release with each movement. Minhyun hummed around his erected length and used his hand to pleasure him the best he could, alternating between fondling his balls and masturbating his cock.

“Oh-fuck, Minhyun, _baby_ ,” Jisung groaned, thighs trembling with the pleasure overwhelming him, “baby you’re doing so well, I-I’m coming!” he cried out, tears stinging his eyes as his orgasm hit him hard. Minhyun’s mouth stayed around him, and he swallowed as much as he could.

His knees were aching yet he got up as soon as he felt Jisung crumble down. He brought the older man against his chest and touched his cheek before kissing his sweaty forehead. Jisung let himself be manhandled to his bed, and he lay there, naked, sweaty while his boyfriend was wetting a tissue and cleaning him. Minhyun gulped some water from the water bottle as well before kissing Jisung’s lips.

“Love you,” Minhyun said with a happy, kinda lovestruck smile that made Jisung’s heart miss a beat.

“Love you more,” Jisung answered before making grabby hands at Minhyun. “Wanna take care of you too,” he added. Minhyun giggled and lay beside him, still fully clothed. Jisung let out a fake, annoyed sigh at that and Minhyun kept laughing until a hand suddenly went into his underwear and started stroking his erected cock which had been begging for attention for far too long.

 He let out a sigh of pleasure in Jisung’s mouth as they shared open-mouthed kisses, and hugged him closer as he half-climbed on top of him, hand still working up and down his sensitive cock. He didn’t voice it, but he appreciated Jisung’s efforts to rise his shirt and discard his pants so he wouldn’t dirty them. He came with a long, throaty moan as Jisung’s fingers teased him relentlessly, and he swatted his boyfriend’s hand away from him when he kept playing with his cock.

“Stop it,” he whispered breathlessly, “I’m already hyper-sensitive,” he added as Jisung rolled his eyes and bit his earlobe, breathing hot air into his ear.

“But I like touching you,” Jisung pouted, kissing his neck and drawing meaningless patterns with his tongue, stopping to suck on his Adam apple. Minhyun let him do so, but soon asked for more kisses on the mouth. Jisung indulged him and they made out lazily while their sweat was drying on their bodies, creating an uncomfortable feeling.

“I guess we’re in for another shower,” Minhyun said as he squeezed Jisung’s ass, enjoying the goosebumps on his boyfriend’s bare body.

“Shower with me?” Jisung asked with a sly smile. Minhyun merely laughed at that and nodded as Jisung nuzzled his nose with his. “Sure thing.”


End file.
